One Delectable Treat
by yamikinoko
Summary: .Kyouya x Haruhi. Halloween is indeed their favorite holiday, yes. Ah, but how could they lose at a game they themselves devised...?


**A/N**: _Hey, how's this for my first OHSHC story? It's short, I know, but try it anyways. It didn't turn out the say I thought it did, shall we say? It surprised even me and I wrote it._

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own **Ouran High School Host Club** or there'd be a heck of a lot of molestation reports in the police databanks._

-----

**One Delectable Treat**

Other than April Fool's Day or Boy's Day, which also happened to be their birthday, Halloween was without a doubt the favorite holiday of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The traditional "trick-or-treat" greeting did not mean "candy, please" for them. In all actuality, it was synonymous for "we-know-you-don't-have-candy-so-prepare-to-be-punked". And this year, there was something new to their annual ritual of chaos and disorder. One Haruhi Fujioka would be among the participants. And oh, did they have a couple things in store for her!

"Haruhiii…" they sang as they accosted their classmate and fellow club member in the hallway, "Trick-or-treat!"

In reply, the diminutive girl, disguised in Ouran High's boy's uniform, reached both hands into her coat pockets and pulled out two brightly-wrapped candies, dropping one in each outstretched had. The smug grins were immediately extinguished and she took this opportunity to continue making her way down the hall.

With irritated glances at each other, the two quickly unwrapped the candy and popped it into their mouths. Exactly zero point five seconds later, they had stopped her in the hallway again,

"Trick-or-treat!" they chorused.

And in less time than it had taken for them to get there, they were promptly supplied with one sweet apiece.

"How much candy do you have in your pockets exactly??" Hikaru demanded, running to catch up to her.

Haruhi looked up at him and smiled her all-knowing, indubitably benevolent smile, "I'm not about to forget last year, Hikaru. I have an entire bag in each of my pockets."

And with that bit of information imparted, she walked off, looking for a place to study as per her usual routine (you'd think she was past trying to get over the futility of the attempt).

Kaoru caught up to his older brother and sighed, "Well, that's boring. Who are we going to play with now?"

Hikaru grabbed his hand, "Come on, I have an idea!"

Up a couple of flights of stairs and they barged into the Third Music Room, "_Tono_!"

Said lord was currently in the process of sulking in the corner, poking at an empty gum wrapper.

"Tama-_chan_ is unhappy!" Hunny announced, waving Bun-Bun's stuffed pink arm at them, "Haru-_chan_ wouldn't give him any candy!"

"…" as usual, Mori added his silent assent.

In a rare display of sympathy, Hikaru placed his hand on Tamaki's right shoulder and Kaoru on his left, "We feel you pain, _tono_, so… how about a game?"

"We like games!" Hunny bubbled in Tamaki's place, "What are we playing?"

"Whoever gets Haruhi to give out all of her candy… gets to dance with her tonight at the Halloween ball!"

That was when Kyouya piped up smoothly from his location in the background, typing busily away on his laptop at the coffee table, "Actually, if that's not enough, I have pictures of Haruhi when she went trick-or-treating at the age of four…"

"… … …"

And it was thus that the battle commenced with its usual fervor and Haruhi's delicate peace was shattered, also as per usual.

"Haru-_chan_, Bun-Bun wants some candy!"

"Trick-or-treat, Haruhi!"

"Haruhi, be a good girl and give Daddy some candy!"

"Haruhi, there seems to be a thread hanging from your pocket. I'll get it (and your candy)."

"…"

After dispensing with a couple handfuls in vain hope of solitude, Haruhi finally spoke up, "What did Kyouya-_senpai_ stake this time?"

And there was silence. Immediately. Then,

"Your four-year-old trick-or-treating pictures," Mori replied.

"Is that all…" Haruhi muttered, "Here, just take them," she tossed the bags onto the table and left, ignoring the scuffle that ensued behind her.

Later, as Haruhi walked through the Third Music Room, she happened to reach into her pocket and nonplussed, pulled out the wrapped sweet left in there. _It must have fallen out earlier_, she mused.

Shrugging, she placed it on a nearby table, unwittingly on top of a particular, usually occupied laptop and walked off to change for the night's events.

Halloween might very well be the favorite holiday of the Hitachiin twins, but there was someone who enjoyed it in a more, shall we say, subtle way.

Apparently, Haruhi needed a new costume if collecting his reward was to be beneficial to the club in the form of _moe_ flames. Smirking, Kyouya raised his cell-phone and began to dial…

./OWARI;

-----

**A/N**: _Well, I totally enjoyed writing that. I did promise I was going to make this a two-shot, but that's going to have to be after I finish the last chapter of At Age Fifteen. Alright? Meanwhile, butcher please, and if you're interested, some ideas for the second chapter for this fic are appreciated... _

-MshRm


End file.
